


Somethings Getting In The Way, Somethings Just About To Break

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [23]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Fade to Black, Infidelity, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Isaac and Natalie's relationship always has one thing that never changes. Him telling her that she is nothing but trouble.





	Somethings Getting In The Way, Somethings Just About To Break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: That tickles

Natalie couldn't help but let out a giggle as Isaac kissed at her thigh. The action being enough to make him pull away to look at her quizzically.

"That tickles," she told him with a shrug. "I told you I'm sensitive," she sighed as her eyes fell shut as he resumed what he was doing at her thighs.

Kissing them and getting her all worked up. Making her want his mouth in other places.

"I blame your damn soul patch that you're trying to grow out," she continued feeling him bite softly at the skin of her thigh.

Knowing he was getting aggravated with her talking. He wasn't much into it when she talked, probably because it reminded him that this was wrong and she wasn't his.

Natalie was dating Taylor but she highly doubted he'd care that she was also having fun with Isaac on the side. She was certain he was cheating on her too with men and women.

She'd never ask him but the signs were all there.

Isaac cared though, he cared more than he let on. So, Natalie was certain that one day they'd be over and somehow she'd have the blame all on her shoulders because why would Isaac take the blame for hurting his brother?

"Just shut up," Isaac told her finally breaking his silence as he looked up at her with a stern look. "Or I'm going to fuck you instead of eating your beautiful pussy," he sighed as his finger went to her slit.

Natalie letting out a whine as Isaac teased her with his index finger. Despite her whine though she remained silent, wanting Isaac to go down on her. Needing his lips on her pussy because maybe she'd been wanting this desperately. 

Had been dreaming of it during the time she was away from him, when she had been home in Georgia.

Natalie almost..almost feeling awful that everyone thought it was Taylor she had been wanting so desperately when it had been Isaac.

"I'm surprised you're actually obeying me," Isaac stated as he went back between her thighs. "You're usually nothing but trouble," he sighed out before his lips connected with her wet flesh.

Natalie's eyes falling shut as her hips arched some into his mouth.

A small tiny part of her wanting to smart off at him and tell him he was wrong or that he liked it when she was nothing but trouble but she didn't. She was afraid that if she did he'd stop what he was doing and she really wanted to reach orgasm this way.

She wanted him to get her off with his mouth.

*****

Standing outside on the porch of the rental house in California, Natalie wiped at her eyes. Glad that Taylor had went inside some time ago because the last thing she had needed was to be yelled at. To be made to feel like she was stupid.

Taylor it seemed had a knack for that though and tonight he had really laid into her. Something she hadn't needed, not in her delicate condition anyway, or, at least that's what her mother would have said to him if she had heard the way he was talking to her.

But her mother wasn't here right now. It was just her, alone with the Hanson boys while her mother dealt with their parents in Tulsa.

Natalie half suspecting that somehow Diana and Walker were taking the brewing storm out on her too and Natalie had half a mind to call her mom up and tell her they'd be okay.

She could raise the baby she was pregnant with on her own and no one would have to know. She knew her mom wouldn't listen and even if Walker and Diana were angry they'd want this mess cleaned up.

They'd want her to marry Taylor in the end so they could raise the baby together.

Natalie would get no choice in the matter and neither would Taylor.

Hearing the sliding glass door open, Natalie turned her head as she saw Isaac coming outside. Telling just from the way he was walking that he was drunk and from the look on his face he was also angry.

Taylor had told him the news it seemed.

"I knew you were trouble," Isaac sneered out as he looked down at her like she was scum and not the girl he'd been messing around with for months behind his brothers back. "Knew you'd end up ruining Taylor's life."

"At least I didn't ruin yours though," Natalie countered figuring she could take his words. She had taken Taylor's already.

What were a few more insults?

"It'd be better if you had," Isaac said as he stepped closer to her. Natalie almost a tiny bit afraid that he may have hurt her, with the way his eyes went dark. "At least I could handle this. Taylor is fragile, this is going to break him," he said and Natalie shook her head.

Hating the way Isaac again was going all big brother. 

As well as wondering if he wanted this as well to absolve some of his guilt for sleeping with her behind Taylor's back.

"Or he could surprise everyone," Natalie countered as she moved away from Isaac heading towards the doors to go inside. "This baby could end up being a good thing for everyone."

Isaac let out a bitter chuckle, Natalie's only clue that he disagreed with her. He didn't see this as a good thing for everyone.

"You know I was in love with you right?" Isaac asked so softly that Natalie almost missed his words but she heard him. Her whole body turning to face him and he no longer looked angry. He just looked bitter. "I loved you but I can't do that anymore. Not if you're so willing to trap my brother with a baby," he finished with a shake of his head.

His words making Natalie frown because she hadn't trapped Taylor. Wouldn't have wanted a baby by him if her life depended on it.

Not when she had dreams of going to college in the fall. Majoring in Theater.

All hopes that were now dashed it seemed.

"You are nothing but trouble Natalie Anne Bryant and you are going to be this family's downfall."

*****

"You are nothing but trouble," Isaac told her as they sat alone in the backseat of his car. The car parked off some side road which made Natalie almost uncomfortable.

It was the first time they had been alone in years. Since the night he found out about her pregnancy and so much had changed since then except Isaac blaming her for everything.

It was a running theme in their..whatever the fuck they were.

"How am I trouble this time?" Natalie asked wondering if whatever he was about to say was the reason he had asked to meet her. Asked if they could sneak away for a ride.

She knew it wasn't because of sex, they had stopped that the moment she had Taylor's baby inside of her and everyone knew about it.

"Nikki's pregnant," Isaac revealed and Natalie only furrowed her brows not sure she was seeing the bigger picture here. "You put her up to it didn't you?" he asked and yeah, he sounded a bit insane now, even to Natalie's ears and she wondered if he had been drinking.

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked sounding slightly offended which she was. "Why would I put Nikki up to getting pregnant? I don't even talk to her much less like her," she reminded him, knowing she had made it known she wasn't thrilled about Nikki.

Had said as much when she found out Nikki was going to be moving to Tulsa.

Isaac rolled his eyes like he didn't believe a word Natalie said. "So I'd fall in love with her," he answered and his words should have shocked Natalie but they didn't. "I mean you thought having Taylor's baby would make him love you so of course you'd think her having mine would mean I'd fall in love with her."

"I didn't think that and Taylor hasn't fallen in love with me," Natalie said with resignation because she had gotten used to the fact that she and Taylor just weren't in love.

All they had in common was their children, which they seemed to keep having to fill voids in their lives and their marriage.

"I wouldn't tell Nikki to have a baby by you just so you'd love her. You can't help that you aren't but sometimes Isaac, accidents are just accidents," she told him before reaching for the door handle so that she could go back to the front. "Can you just take me home now?"

Isaac looked at her and she knew he was taking her words in even if they didn't register to him.

"You were an accident in my life," he finally told her apparently wanting to get his words in before doing what she had asked. "An accident I'll always regret because I can never have you even though I want you," he told her before finally getting out of the back.

Natalie staying rooted on the spot because she was surprised by his words. Surprised to hear he still wanted her after all this time.

Even if she hadn't been surprised by his lack of love for Nikki. She was surprised he loved her.

It was a love teenage her had reciprocated but now, well, she had moved on. Mainly because she thought he had and now her heart broke for him. Wishing and hoping that one day he could move on too.

Natalie wanted to voice her sentiment to him but she didn't. Knew her words wouldn't be well received, so, she just stayed silent as Isaac drove her back towards the studio where she had left her car parked.

The silence between them not so bad this time.

*****

Watching her children run around the backyard at Isaac and Nikki's house, Natalie who had just got done nursing Willa turned when she felt a presence beside her. Not surprised to see Isaac.

Then again maybe she should have been since for the past few years they'd been avoiding each other. Natalie not sure it was best to be around him after his confession months before he had married Nikki.

"You're nothing but trouble, you know that," Isaac told her and Natalie rolled her eyes at the words. They were words he always said to her. "I know what you're doing behind Taylor's back," he continued and his words made her arch an eyebrow.

"And what am I doing behind Taylor's back?" Natalie asked innocently, trying to play it off like she had no clue what he meant but she had an inkling of one.

"You're sleeping with Zac," Isaac said so plainly like the fact didn't bother him which made Natalie wonder if he had moved on finally.

A small part of her hoping he had because Nikki deserved all of his love, not Natalie. Not when she couldn't return it anymore.

Turning back to look at her kids, Natalie only shrugged, "And? It's not like Taylor would care, we don't love each other," she told him knowing Taylor was just as bad at cheating.

She was half sure he slept with one too many fans during every tour the band went on. Even the tours she went on.

"And this has the potential to ruin the band. Even if you think Taylor wouldn't care," Isaac told her as he sighed. "Not to mention the family if Katie finds out and do you really want to be responsible for that? For our family falling apart."

Going silent Natalie only swallowed hard because no she didn't want to be responsible for it but she also loved Zac. She couldn't just stay away or end things with him.

She just hoped somehow maybe no one would know and everything would be okay in the end.


End file.
